A measured object can be detected by transmitting electromagnetic waves from a microwave sensor and having the electromagnetic waves reflected by the measured object. For example, microwave radars have been commonly used to transmit narrow band electromagnetic waves without spreading spectrum. However, it is difficult for current techniques to suppress interference (including co-channel interference from others radar signal sources) observed on radio channels. Hence, a better solution is still required for better interference suppression.